


Escribo canciones como si pudiera olvidarte

by SaraHudson112



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, FIx It, Final abierto, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: A veces tienes que preocuparte por sanar para poder perdonar, para que tus plegarias sean escuchadas y el dolor algún día se vaya.





	Escribo canciones como si pudiera olvidarte

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer trabajo en este enorme fandom. Cortito, pero es algo que he tenido ganas de escribir desde que salió el disco de Harry, porque sé que ese muchacho, si ya no está con Louis, seguramente sigue sufriendo por él. En fin, triste. Nos estamos leyendo!

El sonido de las olas llegaba hasta su habitación, recostado en la cama con las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas y su pecho desnudo al descubierto, se sentía como si estuviera en un momento irreal. Ese adormilamiento justo cuando acabas de despertar que te hace sentir en el velo del sueño lo mantuvo tranquilo, mirando el techo del cuarto, blanco sin manchas mientras trataba de no pensar en nada específico. La mañana era templada, sin embargo no era lo suficiente como para querer cubrirse con las colchas y hacerse un envoltorio hasta que se sintiera con ganas de levantarse. En cualquier momento alguien lo llamaría para tomar el desayuno, sólo que en ese momento no quería responderle a nadie, ni siquiera a sus pensamientos.

Había soñado con _él._

Aún deseaba mantener el recuerdo de la ilusión que su cerebro creó para él un poco más, no importaba si aquello lo lastimaba más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Supuso que un poco más de dolor no le haría daño a su corazón, porque aunque doliera, sentía un confort en saber que un día aquellos no habían sido simples sueños o recuerdos, había sido bastante real.

Y todo se había acabado.

Sabía que llorar por dentro todo lo que había pasado no lo haría mejorar, pero afortunadamente escribir estaba suturando sus heridas poco a poco, de manera gentil. Se sentía tan herido que cuando escribía y cantaba era como ponerle anestesia a sus heridas, si sus compañeros lo notaban, eran bastante amables para permitirle sentir dolor y dejarlo sanar a su manera. Mitch siempre estaba ahí y tocaba cualquier cosa que él se sintiera con ganas de escuchar y entonces escribía y cerraba otra herida, un proceso que le estaba tomando mucho tiempo y muchas energías, pero que sabía que debía acabar.

Cerró sus ojos y vio aquellos labios rojos que le sonreían cuando se suponía que no debían sonreírse, aquellos ojos azules que lo esperaban con entusiasmo cuando estaba retrasado y que lo buscaban cuando los obligaban a tomar lados opuestos. Recordaba a la perfección la manera en la que usaba sin preguntar sus playeras blancas aunque le quedaran grandes, viéndose perfecto y sonriente, realmente disfrutando de su tiempo a solas. Y por supuesto, como su alma estaba lastimada, no pudo evitar recordar el latigazo de dolor cuando lo vio firmar el acuerdo, cuando levantó la mirada y lo observó sin ninguna expresión mientras él se desmoronaba por dentro.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, regresando al presente en cuanto escuchó un golpeteó en su puerta, esperó sin responder unos segundos hasta que escuchó unos nuevos golpes.

-Harry… -La voz de Mitch era muy suave a pesar de ser gruesa, el hombre siempre hablaba con una tranquilidad que podía calmar a Harry en cualquier situación. _Él_ también había tenido ese poder sobre Harry.

-Estoy despierto. –Habló a fin de cuentas, su voz estaba ronca y necesitaba tomar agua, sin embargo no se levantó y tampoco movió un musculo.

Mitch entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado, procurando no arruinar la atmósfera matutina que se encerraba en el cuarto de Harry el cual olía a canela y vainilla por las velas aromáticas que el cantante tenía en varios lugares del cuarto.

-Quiero escribir. –Dijo Harry antes de que Mitch dijera algo. Levantó la mirada y giró la cabeza un poco para ver al guitarrista quien estaba recargado en uno de los maderos de la cama, cruzado de brazos y con su cara inexpresiva y tranquila, lo vio asentir.

-Traeré mi guitarra. –El mayor se incorporó para salir del cuarto, pero Harry le llamó antes de que se fuera.

-¿Mitch?

-¿Dime? –El nombrado estaba parado en el marco de la puerta y observaba a Harry, quien parecía disperso y sin algo en lo que pudiera enfocarse.

-No hemos hablado desde que se fue. –Admitió Harry y Mitch asintió nuevamente, no tenía nada reconfortante que decirle al muchacho así que lo dejó así, para no decir nada que pudiera lastimarlo.

Unos minutos después Mitch volvió a la habitación, Harry estaba sentado en medio de la cama, sus tatuajes expuestos pesaban en su alma, aunque jamás lo decía, tenía las sábanas enredadas en la cadera y el cabello desarreglado, aún necesitaba agua.

-¿Quieres algo más? –Preguntó el guitarrista, dejando el instrumento sobre la cama y sentándose sobre esta con una confianza que nadie le había otorgado de esa manera como Harry lo había hecho. Y es que estar alrededor del cantante, era simplemente una experiencia irreal.

-Que deje de doler… -Le temblaba el labio cuando dijo eso, a punto de soltar traicioneras lágrimas que le hacían doler la cabeza por la forma en la que estaba reteniéndolas.

Mitch se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Harry se dejó hacer aún si luchaba contra sus sentimientos. Su amigo lo recostó, abrazándolo y presionando su cuerpo contra el ajeno para hacerle sentir que no estaba solo, que estaba ahí si quería sentirse vulnerable, por si quería llorar, por si quería dejar de pretender que todo estaba bien cuando no era así.

-¿Era tan malo? –Preguntó Mitch, cuando escuchó que Harry sollozaba.

-Era perfecto… -Respondió el menor con una voz contraída y rasposa, su cuerpo temblaba, leves espasmos que le estrujaban el corazón, Mitch le acarició el hombro y la espalda, manteniéndolo cerca en todo momento, permitiéndole un escudo con el que nadie más lo vería de esa forma.

Mitch se había ofrecido para ser ese escudo, para ser ese algo a lo que aferrarse, la noche en la que Harry, demasiado ebrio para pensar correctamente, le contó todo, le dijo todo, le habló de todo su dolor, del dolor que aún cargaba por _Louis._ Y él se lo permitió, lo escuchó, lo dejó llorar, ahuyentó a todos los que querían saber qué estaba pasando con Harry para escucharlo llorar de aquella forma, para oírlo hablar con tal dolor que nadie fue capaz de mencionarlo luego de eso. Si al otro día todos habían tratado a Harry con más cariño de lo que lo hacían, Harry no lo mencionó y Mitch se sintió agradecido de ver que el cantante volvía a parecer el mismo de antes.

 _-Tienes que sacarlo, escríbelo, escríbelo y cántalo con todo lo que tengas, ¿qué importa ya? Tienes que cerrarlo y decirle adiós. –_ Le había dicho él mientras Harry apretaba sus manos en su boca para obstruir su llanto.

Ambos sabían que el proceso sería difícil, Harry se había guardado todo eso por bastante tiempo, sin ser capaz de sacarlo por completo de su sistema, Mitch estaba ahí para ayudarlo, para darle un conducto seguro para que todo eso dejara de hacerle daño y que un día la herida del amor que Louis había dejado en él sanara y lo dejara vivir en paz.

Por la tarde Harry y los demás habían ido al mar, él flotaba sostenido de una tabla de surf y descansaba mientras veía a los demás parlotear y tomar turnos en pequeñas olas. Mitch se le acercó, llevaba el pelo amarrado y estaba rojo de la cara, tanto como Harry, aunque el cantante encontraba aquello reconfortante, mientras que su amigo tan sólo lo encontraba doloroso.

-No quiero que se den cuenta. –Admitió Harry, Mitch trataba de subirse a su tabla y una vez que lo logró, sentado en esta, miró a Harry y le sonrió con confianza.

-¿Y ya qué importa? Que se den cuenta, que se dé cuenta él y que sepa, no le debes nada, ¿sabes? Esto es para ti, estas canciones, son para ti, para nadie más.

Harry lo miró, ligeramente conmovido por sus palabras, pensando detenidamente en ellas, frunció un poco el ceño y Mitch se acercó para poner un dedo sobre su ceño y le dio un leve golpecito ahí.

-No lo pienses mucho, va a ser genial. –El cantante sonrió luego de aquel comentario, todo se veía mucho mejor si compartía su perspectiva con Mitch y es que el hombre se había vuelto esa parte de que le hacía falta para seguir, algo que no podía encontrar en nadie más, no en Liam, no el Niall, ellos no lo entenderían, porque su perspectiva estaba plagada por su historia y todo sería un mar confuso de opiniones, pero con la claridad de Mitch, no se sentía juzgado y no sentía la necesidad de dar explicaciones, el hombre nunca las pedía y él no se molestaba en elaborarlas y eso se sentía tan bien.

Esos días habían sido los más tranquilos y alegres que había tenido en un tiempo, sobre todo luego de que Louis decidiera que estaba bien para los dos si seguían ocultándose toda la vida. Había cosas que podía hacer, pero había muchas otras que no y una de esas era seguir soportando la daga en el corazón, presionándolo cada cuanto, sangrándolo hasta dejarlo en sus rodillas, pidiendo un poco de piedad cuando sabía que no se la darían.

Sin embargo, estando ahí, era como tocar la libertad de nuevo, abrazarla con los brazos bien aferrados, besarlas con suaves labios, saborearla y regocijarse en ella, porque sí, ese era el momento en que se liberaba, en el que comenzaba a dejar todo el dolor detrás.

Una semana después, sentado a la mesa, con Mitch escuchándolo, terminó los últimos arreglos de la canción que se había formado en su mente desde esa mañana sórdida en la que sus recuerdos le traicionaron y la nostalgia lo había abrazado.

Cantó con un tremor en la voz y en las manos mientras tocaba los acordes y procuraba recordar cada palabra escrita en su libreta. Así que un poco falto de aliento, terminó de cantar y soltó un fuerte suspiro, buscando en los ojos de su compañero la aprobación de su canción, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando sus manos en la guitarra.

-Te van a amar. –Admitió Mitch y la sonrisa de Harry, con hoyuelos y todo, lo hizo reír.

-¿Lo sabrá no? ¿Qué es para él? –Preguntó aunque conocía la respuesta.

-Sí, lo va a saber. –Asintió animadamente y Harry apretó los labios nuevamente.

-Quiero que lo sepa… pero esto es para mí, esto es mío. –Lo dijo como si aquello fuese a ser su mantra, parecía dubitativo, pero Mitch lo reafirmó.

-Es todo tuyo, hermano. Todo tuyo y nadie va a poder quitártelo.

________________________________________________

Tras largos meses, cuando por fin todo el disco había salido a la venta y golpeado el número uno en ciertas listas del mundo, aún no podía creer que todo eso estuviera realizado, que sus heridas habían cicatrizado una a una con las canciones que había escrito para él, como una forma de expiar todo el dolor y los malos ratos, no importaba si la gente creía que era para personas distintas, si creían que eran para Louis, ya todo eso no importaba, lo que importaba es que cada vez que las cantaba, cada vez que dejaba su corazón hablar por él, se sentía como tomar una bocanada de aire fresco y llenar sus pulmones de todo lo bueno que le hacía falta a su vida. Siempre agradecido y tratando de mantenerse en sus raíces, siendo humilde como su padre y su madre se lo habían enseñado, tratando de predicar el amor que él alguna vez recibió sin restricciones y que después se le fue prohibido, arrancado de él, enjaulado para siempre, dejándolo con las manos vacías en una oscuridad tan ciega y opresiva, que ahora que dejaba su amor en sus canciones y recibía el amor por parte de lo nuevo en su vida, todo se sentía mucho mejor, como si estuviera todo en su lugar.

Alguien tocó a su puerta, él se levantó de la cama con la pereza sobre sus hombros, pero no dispuesto a quedarse en esta mucho más tiempo, ir por desayuno, bajar al gimnasio del hotel y prepararse para el día; en ese punto pensaba que era Mitch quien estaba molestándolo temprano, aunque la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Louis en su puerta, lo sacudió por completo.

-Lou… -Se quedó sin palabras inmediatamente.

-¿Creíste que podrías escribir un disco entero sobre mí y no decirme? ¿O que no iba a darme cuenta? –Habló rápidamente el mayor y Harry, aún sin palabras lógicas en su mente, lo dejó hablar.

-¿Dime Harry? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo de esta manera? –La voz de Louis parecía quebrarse en ciertos lugares y Harry trató de recobrar la compostura para ser capaz de decir algo.

-Estoy tratando, Louis.

-¿Tratando qué?

-Pasa, ¿quieres? Si alguien te ve aquí tu novia lo va a pasar mal. –Trató de sonar amable, sin embargo no fue capaz de erradicar el veneno que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Louis accedió a entrar, Harry cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho escándalo y dio un suspiro lánguido y hasta cansado, cuando Louis lo encaró, pudo darse cuenta de las ojeras bajo los ojos de su compañero, de cómo parecía ligeramente ansioso y desalineado.

-¿Sabes que te arriesgas mucho al estar aquí, no? Aunque hay pocas personas que saben dónde estoy, no es prudente para ti. –Harry habló, se acercó a su maleta y tomó una camiseta para ponérsela, ocultar sus tatuajes tan ligados a esa persona frente suyo.

-No me importa, necesitaba verte. –Admitió el mayor y Harry tuvo que guardar fuerzas para no quebrarse.

-Pudiste haber llamado, aún tienes mi número, si es que no lo has borrado, sé que me querías fuera de tu vida así que no sé si aún lo tienes.

-Jamás dije que te quería fuera de mi vida. –Debatió Louis y Harry negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa vacía en sus labios.

-El mensaje fue bastante claro.

-No es cierto, Harry. Lo sabes, sabes que no es cierto eso. –Louis se repetía, nervioso, herido, aunque quizá no más herido de lo que Harry volvía a sentirse.

-Louis, lo entiendo, ¿sí? Es todo. Escribí un disco para ti, supéralo, sigue con tu vida, yo seguiré tratando de enmendar la mía. Ya fue suficiente, aguanté estos años escondido y fingiendo que soy todo lo que los medios dicen y acepté todas estas tonterías por ti y cuando por fin se acabó el contrato, cuando por fin pudimos haber hecho esto bien, tú decides que no es suficiente, que no soy suficiente como para decirle al jodido mundo lo nuestro, ¿adivina qué? Ellos ya lo saben, lo único malo es que terminó, se acabó desde el momento en que decidiste meterte con esa chica y tener un bebé cuando yo todavía era tu esposo, Louis. Tú maldito esposo y no te importó. –A pesar de querer conservar la calma, que su voz se haya quebrado mucho no lo ayudaba y sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría, pero se resistió, se mantuvo firme, tenía que ser fuerte.

-Entendí tu mensaje, pero no quería llamarte solamente. Realmente lo siento, aunque sé que no arregla nada, lamento que haya terminado así… Voy a firmar los papeles en cuanto regrese a Londres y el abogado se va a comunicar con el tuyo. –Louis suspiró, cansado y decepcionado consigo mismo. Miró a Harry por última vez, el menor tenía una mano presionada contra sus labios y la comisura de sus ojos rojos, miraba el suelo y Louis supo que todo eso era su culpa, no podía pedirle a Harry nada más, ya ni siquiera una mirada, no cuando le había quitado tanto. Él aceptó todo eso, creyendo que con eso protegía a Harry, que protegía a su familia, pero era cierto, el mundo ya lo sabía, pero cuando quiso retractarse, cuando quiso enmendar su error, ya era demasiado tarde.

Antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto para irse, Harry habló.

-Revoqué la petición de divorcio.

Louis lo miró perplejo, Harry levantó la vista hacia él, no sonreía, estaba verdaderamente herido, tanto que Louis podía ver el dolor sobre él, un dolor que el mismo Harry pensó haber erradicado y que había vuelto con una fuerza avasalladora al ver al causante de esto.

-Escribí _Just Hold On_ pensando en ti, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé. Yo te escribí un álbum entero, no sé si lo notaste. –Trató de bromear Harry, pero apenas logró una sonrisa maltrecha en sus labios, Louis también sonrió, suavemente. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Louis sería capaz de enmendar el daño que había hecho, porque cuando tomó la mano de Harry, donde su anillo de boda yacía y le acarició los nudillos, se sintió como llegar a casa después de mucho tiempo.

 


End file.
